


Jimon Comment Fics

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Haircuts, Lingerie, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Back in August I filled some prompts and wrote some comment fics ... have them!1. Simon is trying to be sneaky about an anniversary gift for Jace2.  College AU where they don't know each other but they keep making eye contact in the campus library. Blushing, trying to steal a furtive look while studying, not focusing on their tasks cause of each other~3.  One of them accidentally finding the other's hidden stash of sex toys, porn and / or maybe even sexy lingerie. ;)4.  Jace getting a new haircut that he hates, but it turns out that Simon likes it a little too much. ;)





	Jimon Comment Fics

_Simon is trying to be sneaky about an anniversary gift for Jace._

“... You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye   
And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like   
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time   
'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style   
You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt   
And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt …”

“You going to wear a skirt?”

Simon squeaked and clutched the bags to his chest as he spun around to look at Izzy.

“No,” Simon said.  “I was singing a song.”

“About you wearing a skirt,” Izzy said.

Simon blushed as she looked him up and down.  “The singer of the song is a girl,” he said. 

“You have the legs for it if you ever decide you wanna wear a skirt,” Izzy said.  “So what’s in the bags?”

Simon glanced around, then down in the bags.  “Anniversary present,” he whispered.

“You’re so cute,” Izzy said, “it’s been what, six months?”

Simon blushed and nodded.  “Six months today,” he said.  “And I wanted to plan something just for the two of us.”

“Can I help?” Izzy asked.  “What are you planning?”

“Nothing big,” Simon said.  “Um … Jace isn’t here, right?”

“Nope, he and Alec are out patrolling the city,” Izzy said.  “Won’t be home until after dinner.”

“Okay,” Simon said, “okay.  Will you help me?”

Izzy squealed and nodded and dragged Simon through the Institute to Jace’s room.

Simon spent far too long convincing Izzy to not put him in a skirt.  The whole thing was worth it though, when Jace came back to a room filled with candles and flowers and Simon naked on the bed fingering himself.

“Happy anniversary, Jace.”

* * *

_College AU where they don't know each other but they keep making eye contact in the campus library. Blushing, trying to steal a furtive look while studying, not focusing on their tasks cause of each other~_

Simon glanced up when he heard footfalls on the tile library floor.  The man making his way through the library around the tables was hard to miss, and didn’t look like the kind of guy who’d patron a library.

Motorcycle boots, worn blue jeans, black leather motorcycle jacket over a white v-neck t-shirt and a motorcycle helmet under his arm.  Tousled blonde hair fell in his face and when he pushed it out of the way, Simon’s stomach dropped when he saw the man had one blue eye and one half brown/half blue eye.

“Heterochromia,” Simon whispered, then bit his lip and glanced down at his papers as the other man passed by him.

Simon watched from under lowered lashes as the man sat on the other side of the study area, set his helmet on the table and then a backpack.  A stack of books and notebooks were dropped onto the table and then the man sat down, slipped on a pair of glasses, and began to study.

Simon didn’t whimper.  Nope.

The man was gorgeous and smart.  The stack of books were for Calculus III, Physics, and computer engineering.  Simon glanced down at his books and tried to study - he had a big test coming up in his music theory class that he absolutely had to pass.

Simon spared a glance across the tables and blushed when he saw the other guy glancing his direction.  He squeaked quietly and dropped his gaze back down at his papers.

The next hour or so passed the same, Simon would glance up t look at the other man - sometimes finding the other man looking back at him, sometimes not. But then there were times where he definitely felt eyes on him.

“Hey.”

Simon yelped and looked up to see the blonde standing on the other side of his table.

“Um, hey,” Simon said softly.

“I’m Jace.”

“Simon.”

“Well Simon,” Jace said.  “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab a cup of coffee/”

Simon glanced down at his phone - it was after midnight.  “At this hour?”

“I know an all night diner,” Jace said.  “Besides, I wasn’t getting much studying done.  Kept getting distracted.”

“How funny, me too,” Simon said with a smile.

“So, coffee?”

“Yeah,” Simon said as he stood and packed up his stuff.  “Coffee.”

* * *

_One of them accidentally finding the other's hidden stash of sex toys, porn and / or maybe even sexy lingerie. ;)_

“What are you doing in here?”

Simon turned to see Jace standing in the doorway.

“Izzy sent me here to find something in your closet,” Simon said.

“Izzy knows better than to do that,” Jace replied, taking a few hesitant steps towards the closet.  

“She told me to look in your closet for a couple of blades you took without returning,” Simon said.  “I didn’t find the blades.”

Jace felt his stomach drop when he saw the fabric clutched in Simon’s hands.

“N-no?” Jace felt his hands sweating and wiped them on his jeans.

“No,” Simon said.  “I found something else, though.”

“Simon,” Jace said, cheeks bright red.  “I … Please don’t say anything. I will do anything if you please, please don’t tell anyone.” 

It was unlike Jace, to beg anyone for anything, but what Simon had found … 

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Simon said softly.  “I promise.” 

Jace practically collapsed against his dresser with relief.  “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Can I ask a question?” 

Jace held his breath as Simon approached him, the fabric still bunched in his hands.

“Sure,” Jace murmured, head bowed.

“Which one is your favorite?  The purple or the black?” Simon asked softly.  “Because I bet the purple looks beautiful against your skin.”

Jace’s head snapped up and he looked at Simon.

“What?” Jace whispered.

“Your favorite,” Simon said, “which one is it?”

Jace licked his lips and glanced down at Simon’s hands.

“The purple,” Jace said.  “I really like the purple.”

“This is really forward of me, and we aren’t even really friends or dating or anything but … I really want to see you in one of these.”

Jace smiled and took the fabric from Simon and went over to the bed, laying the two negligees on the bed and smoothing them out carefully. 

“Tell you what,” Jace said as he turned back to face Simon.  “Take me out to dinner on Friday night and maybe you’ll get to see me in the purple.”

“Okay - wait, what?” Simon said.  “You don’t even like me!”

“All a facade,” Jace said with a shrug.  “So, Friday night?”

“Eight o’clock?” Simon said.  “Hey Jace? Do you even have blades in your closet?”

“Nope.”

* * *

_Jace getting a new haircut that he hates, but it turns out that Simon likes it a little too much. ;)_

“Come on, take the hood off.”

“Nope.”  Jace tugged the hood tighter around his head.

“It can’t be that bad,” Alec said, starting to reach for the hood.

“No,” Jace said, swatting Alec’s hand away.  “The hood is staying on.”

“It’s just hair,” Alec said.

“Jace.”

Jace turned to see Simon entering the Institute.  He smiled and reached for Simon’s hand, tugging him close and kissing him sweetly.

“What’s with the hood?” Simon asked.

“He won’t take it off,” Alec said.  “Something about a bad haircut.”

Jace bit his lip and blushed a bit as Simon lifted their hands and kissed Jace’s fingers.

“Well, then Jace can keep his hood on if he wants,” Simon said. 

“Thank you,” Jace said, then frowned when he saw the bag in Simon’s other hand.  “What’s that?”

“I stopped to get a couple of cupcakes on the way here,” Simon said.

“Cupcakes?” 

“We can go back to your room and have some dessert,” Simon said.

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Jace said, tugging Simon through the Institute to his room.  Once inside his room, Jace kicked off his boots and padded over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

“You can take the hood off, you know,” Simon said.  “It’s just you and me.”

Jace sighed and slowly pushed the hood back.  A miscommunication with his stylist had left Jace feeling … exposed.  The back and sides of his hair were buzzed down but the top, instead of being long and hanging over his eyes, had been reduced to an inch in length.

“There was a miscommunication,” Jace muttered, staring down at his lap.  He felt one of Simon’s hands on the side of his head and flinched a bit, then hummed as he felt Simon’s fingers massage a bit.

“It’s beautiful,” Simon whispered.  “I can see your face, your eyes.”

Jace blushed at Simon’s words, then groaned softly when he felt both of Simon’s hands on his head, running back and forth through his hair.

“It’s still so soft,” Simon whispered.  “It feels different. Soft like before, but … kinda prickly.”

Jace hummed and leaned into Simon’s touch.  He felt Simon’s lips against the back of his head and groaned softly.

“What … what about the cupcakes?” Jace asked softly.

“We’ll eat them later.  I have more important things to do.”


End file.
